1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bleaching composition which may serve as a detergent. It contains a bleaching activator having a cationic group.
2. Description of Related Art
Since chlorine type bleaching agents are restricted in the kind of fibers to which they are applicable, can not be used for colored or printed articles and have inherent odores, oxygen type bleaching agents free from such drawbacks have been remarkably popularized recently.
As the oxygen type bleaching agent, sodium percarbonate or sodium perborate has been utilized particularly, in view of bleaching performance and stability.
However, since the oxygen type bleaching agents show poor bleaching power as compared with chlorine type bleaching agents, various kinds of bleaching activators have been used in combination.
Although tetraacetyl ethylenediamine, acetoxybenzene sulfonate, tetraacetyl glycoryluryl, glucose pentacetate, etc. have been used as typical bleaching activators, their bleaching activating effect is not yet sufficient.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,757 discloses a bleaching activator of the compound having the thereinafter shown formula (I) in which L is phenyl. It is noted, however, that the reference compound is not so crystalline and therefore is not good at stability at storing.